msfairytailrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Senrys Bladewinde
Senrys Bladewinde (born Senrys Pendor) is an S-Class mage whose magical power is matched only by his skill with a blade. Appearance Senrys is a fairly tall man with a medium build. He has fair skin and golden eyes. He keeps his dark brown, almost black, hair long, almost down to his knees, with his right eye covered by his bangs. When going on quests, he wears a navy blue robe with silver trim, covered mostly by a blue-purple jacket with gold trim, tied with a golden sash. His everyday sword, the Bloodseeker, is worn around his right side, in a black sheath. He wears tan pants most of the time, along with green boots. He also wears black fingerless gloves to better grip his sword. Personality Senrys is a fairly carefree person, accepting jobs for the sake of doing them rather than the money. Consequently, he never has very much money to spend, even though he completes lots of high-reward jobs. Senrys's spending tends to be toward weapon repair, such as purchasing new whetstones. Senrys's carefree attitude makes him tend to be a bit of a skirt-chaser. He tends to flirt a lot and has an active social life. In battle, however, his demeanor changes completely. He is entirely focused on the task at hand, and does not appreciate people making light of combat. When facing an enemy swordsman (or woman), if victorious, he claims his opponent's sword as his own, adding to his growing collection. His outlook on battle is that it is meant for survival, and thus tries to avoid combat whenever possible. He does not reason with criminals, however, and will strike down those he deems evil, regardless of the law. Senrys habit of gathering the swords of those he has slain stems from his desire to see a world without combat. His goal is to eventually take away the weapons of all people, so that war can no longer take place. He, however, realizing that his methods are in contrast to his goal, is prepared to be a sacrifice if it comes at the price of success in his aim. History Senrys mysteriously showed up on Aki one day, tired of his home. With a new name and a new purpose in life, he set out, challenging and defeating numerous famous and violent swordsmen, taking their swords. After defeating a bandit swordsman and his gang, who had taken control of a city, Senrys was approached by Llednar, who offered him a position within his organization, Trinity. After learning a bit more about Trinity, Senrys gladly accepted. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Senrys is an S-Class mage, and therefore wields a very high amount of power. In addition to his magic, Senrys is noted to have both superhuman strength and speed, as well as being able to think quickly on his feet. He has been shown to be able to take down several powerful opponents at once. He also has an extreme amount of endurance, being able to fight a continuous stream of enemies for hours on end. Bloodseeker.jpg|Bloodseeker Doublefang.jpg|Doublefang Quicksilver.jpg|Quicksilver Riptide.jpg|Riptide Magic Requip: The Swordsman: Senrys's magic circle is black in color. The glyph in the center is filled with many different styles of swords. While Requipping, Senrys glows red. *Senrys's Requip magic allows him to store his multitude of swords in a pocket dimension, switching them out at will. Senrys's Requip is noted to be abnormally fast, mostly due to the small size of the items he requips and his skill with the magic. He is said to possess over 500 different swords, although only a fraction have any magical powers. **'Bloodseeker': Senrys's favorite sword. The normally black blade has been stained red from all of the evil that Senrys has killed with it, and its sheath is black. It has a normal guard, and a white and red striped grip. Bloodseeker's power is to get stronger with each enemy it cuts. When the blade becomes fully red, it's power will stop growing. ***'Bloodbath': This technique unlocks all of the power that Bloodseeker has absorbed at once. After the attack, Bloodseeker loses an amount of blood proportional to the strength of the enemies defense, losing all of it's blood if they attack is completely blocked. **'Doublefang': Doublefang is a two-sided sword with the power to create powerful winds when twirled, in addition to being better at defense. Due to having two blades, Doublefang does not have a sheath. ***'Tempest': Senrys spins Doublefang over his head rapidly, creating a medium-sized tornado that sucks in small debris and loose items, before spitting them back out at high speed. Can suck in some magics. ***'Whirlwind': Senrys spins Doublefang while sweeping it in front of him, creating a small tornado that speeds toward the enemy. **'Quicksilver': Quicksilver is a shortsword without a center, making the blade look two separate blades with a single handle. This lack of weight allows Senrys to move at extremely high speeds, at the expense of piercing force. It has a black grip and a dark green sheath. ***'Woodpecker': Senrys uses Quicksilver's immense speed to stab the enemy so fast that it almost looks like Senrys has twenty arms. ***'Lion's Den': Senrys uses Quicksilver's speed to attack the enemy from multiple angles in quick succession. **'Riptide': Riptide is a blue longsword capable of creating waves of water with each slash. The force of the waves and amount of water created depends on the force of the slash and the calmness of Senrys's mind, respectively. Its has a brown handle and a blue sheath. ***'Aqua Edge': Senrys lets out a thin slice of water with a slash, capable of cutting through steel. The angrier Senrys is, the more powerful this attack becomes. ***'Torrent': Senrys lets loose a barrage of quick slashes, hammering the opponent with waves. ***'Ocean's Lamentation': Senrys slashes Riptide along the ground in an upward motion, then a downward one, creating a tidal wave. Can only be used when Senrys's mind is cleared. The calmer Senrys is, the more powerful this attack becomes. Metal Magic: Senrys also posses a minor amount of skill in metal magic. This magic allows him to manipulate the properties of metal, such as hardening the metal in his swords, and also allows him to sense metal, making assassination nearly impossible and furthering his skill in sword battles. Trivia *Senrys is a left-handed *His favorite color is red Quotes *"Combat isn't a joke. I should kill you where you stand for trying to make it one," (To an enemy mage who started bantering during their fight) *"Well hello there beautiful, what's your name?" Relationships *Llednar: Senrys respects and looks up to Llednar, as they share similar goals and he admires Llednar's drive. Category:Trinity Category:That Guy Over There Category:Character Category:S-Class